Third Street Academy
by Anime'sBlueMonster
Summary: Third Street School has turned into an academy, now there are new grades, new students, and new crushes? Can T.J and the gang make it through this school year together?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Recess. Has nothing to do with the movie Recess: Taking The Fifth Grade. Miss Finster is still an assistant teacher, King Bob is still king, and the school is now an academy. Spinelli and T.J. do not like each other; they are best friends nothing more. In the story, Grades Kinder through fourth grade only has one teacher, while fifth through eighth changes classes.

* * *

Grades:

1st Graders:

Shippo "Ship" David Takahashi

Hector L.

Tubby

Brittany Armbruster

Brittany Boulet

Brittany Quinlan

Brittany Tomassian

* * *

3rd Graders:

Souta Tyler Takahashi

Tyler Armbruster

Tyler Boulet

Tyler Quinlan

Tyler Tomassian

* * *

5th Graders:

Kagome "Kaggie, Kags, Gome, and Kat" Ashley Takahashi

Theodore "T.J." Jasper Detweiler

Ashley Spinelli

Vincent "Vince" Pierre LaSalle

Gretchen Grundler

Gustav "Gus" Patton Griswald

Michael "Mikey" Blumberg

Ashley Armbruster

Ashley Boulet

Ashley Quinlan

Ashley Tomassian

Swinger Girl

Randall J. Weems

Francis "Hustler Kid"

* * *

6th Graders:

Inuyasha "Inu, Yash, and Yasha" Zachary Takahashi

Miroku "Miro and Roku" James Takahashi

Erwin Lawson

Jocko

Buster

Cheay

Koreo

Chucko Kowalski

* * *

7th Graders:

Robert "King Bob"

Sesshomaru "Sessho" Arthur Takahashi

Jerome

Jordan

* * *

Phone Numbers (None of the numbers I used are real they are all made up from a website I found if one of these just so happens to be your number I'm sorry) And Their Nicknames In Phones:

** = Future Nickname

A

B

C

Chad LaSalle: (501) 280-0260

* Big Bro - Vince

D

Doris Grundler: (501) 594-8735

* Mom - Gretchen

* Mrs. Grundler - The rest of the recess gang and their parents

E

Elijah LaSalle: (501) 372-7404

* Dad - Vince and Chad

* Mr. LaSalle - The rest of the recess gang and their parents

Ellie Detweiler: (501) 372-7404

* Mom - T.J. and Rebecca

* Mrs. Detweiler - The rest of the recess gang and their parents

Enid Griswald: (501) 835-7854

* Cousin Enid - Gus

F

Florence "Flo" Spinelli: (501) 529-1333

* Mom - Spinelli, Joey, and Vito

* Mrs. Spinelli - The rest of the recess gang and their parents

G

Grayson Griswald: (501) 217-0235

* Dad - Gus

* Lieutenant Griswald - The rest of the recess gang and their parents

Gretchen: (501) 627-2272

* Gretch - Spinelli and the recess gang's group chat

Gus: (501) 401-5537

* Everyone in the recess gang and their group chat

H

I

Inuyasha: (718) 931-2359

** Dog Breath - T.J.

* Inubaka - Kagome

* Yash - Miroku

Inutashio: (718) 721-1113

* Dad - Sesshomaru, Miroku, Kagome, Inuyasha, Souta, and Shippo

* Honey - Izayoi

* Mr. Takahashi -The rest of the recess gang and their parents

Izayoi: (718) 239-9821

* Mom - Sesshomaru, Miroku, Kagome, Inuyasha, Souta, and Shippo

* Mrs. Takahashi - The rest of the recess gang and their parents

* My Love - Inutashio

J

Jackson Blumberg: (501) 785-3640

* Dad - Mikey

* Mr. Blumberg - The rest of the recess gang and their parents

Joseph "Joey" Spinelli: (501) 678-5980

* Big Bro Joey - Spinelli

* Joey - Vito

K

Kagome: (718) 465-9720

* Kaggie - Shippo

* Kago - Miroku

** Kat - The recess gang and their group chat

L

M

Marge Griswald: (501) 236-7246

* Mom - Gus

* Mrs. Griswald - The rest of the recess gang and their parents

Mary Blumberg: (501) 296-1523

* Uncle Mary - Mikey

Mikey: (501) 427-0734

* Lambchop - Sage

* Mikey - Everyone in the recess gang and their group chat

Miroku: (718) 351-9135

* Roku - Kagome

N

O

P

Pete Griswald: (501) 556-3761

* Uncle Pete - Gus

Phil Grundler: (501) 978-0125

* Dad - Gretchen

* Mr. Grundler - The rest of the recess gang and their parents

Rachel LaSalle: (501) 914-8764

* Mom - Vince and Chad

* Mrs. LaSalle - The rest of the recess gang and their parents

Q

R

Rebecca "Becky" Detweiler: (501) 679-4257

* Becky - T.J.

Robert "Bob" Spinelli: (501) 803-4865

* Dad - Spinelli, Vito, and Joey

S

Sage Blumberg: (501) 139-0291

* Mom - Mikey

* Mrs. Blumberg - The rest of the recess gang and their parents

Samuel "Sam" Detweiler:

* Dad - T.J. and Rebecca

* Mr. Detweiler - The rest of the recess gang and their parents

Sesshomaru: (718) 859 -6321

* Evil Incarnation - T.J.

* Ice Prince - Inuyasha

* Sessho - Kagome

Souta: (718) 859 -6231

Spinelli: (501) 365 -7164

* Ashley - Bob, Vito, and Joey

* Spinelli - The rest of the recess gang and their group chat

Souta: (718) 767-6112

T

T.J.: (501) 910-7154

* Prankster Prince - In the recess gang group chat

* T.J. - In the rest of the recess gang

U

V

Vince: (501) 742-4487

* Vinnie - T.J.

* Vincenzo - In the recess gang's group chat

Vito Spinelli: (501) 217-0236

* Big Bro - Spinelli

* * *

Chapter One: First Day Of School

Kagome Ashley Takahashi yawned as she got ready for her first day at her new school at Third Street Academy. She got dressed in a baby blue t-shirt, black pants, and white converse her long wavy black hair that was up to her waist was left down.

After grabbing her navy blue backpack, she walked downstairs and into the kitchen. She immediately her parents Inutashio and Izayaoi; and her brothers Shippo, Souta, Inuyasha, Miroku and Sesshomaru sitting at the table eating breakfast with a plate full of feed in an empty seat next to Sesshomaru. She sat down next to Sesshomaru, putting her backpack by her feet and started to eat breakfast as she looked around the table.

Her dad Inutashio wore a navy blue suit and a lab coat over it, he had short combed white hair and gold eyes. He was a cardiologist and a radiologist. Her mom Izayoi wore a navy blue blazer, a black undershirt, a navy blue pencil skirt, and black heels; her long black hair was in a bun, and her kind blue eyes were watching Shippo. She was a bankruptcy lawyer and divorce attorney.

Because both of her parents had two professions, they were hardly home, and when they were, they were almost always tired. Which is why they moved here from New York City to here Little Rock Arkansas, her dad had gotten transferred to the hospital in this city.

Shippo wore a hunter green short-sleeved hoodie, khaki shorts, and grey converse he had short spiky white hair and blue eyes that were glued to the tv, which was playing his favorite show. His camouflage backpack was by his feet.

Souta wore an orange t-shirt, blue jean shorts, and black hightop converse; his short black hair combed and his gold eyes glued looking at their dad as he talked about the newest video game he wanted.

Inuyasha wore a red hoodie, black cargo pants, and Timberlands; he had spiky white hair, and his gold eyes were glaring at Sesshomaru who was disregarding him. His blood red backpack was hanging by one of the straps on his chair.

Miroku, Inuyasha's twin brother, wore a purple hoodie, black cargo pants, and Timberlands; he had short black hair that was tied in a ponytail and blue eyes that watched Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, amusedly.

Sesshomaru wore a white long sleeve shirt, blue jean pants, and black Nike hightops; his short white hair was combed, and his gold eyes looked boredly at his phone as he calmly.

After breakfast, everyone got ready to leave for school. "Remember to come straight home after school, our new neighbors are coming over for dinner," Inutashio reminded them. "Yes, sir." They told him. "I'll make sure they'll be on time father," Sesshomaru told him, while he waited for Kagome to get the Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough Brownies she made last night for lunch before they all said their goodbyes and walked out the door.

"Do you think they'll be okay? This is their first time moving." Izayoi asked Inutashio as she finished getting ready for the day. "Knowing our kids, they'll be great," Inutashio said with a smile before he kissed her cheek and left to take the kids to school. "Have a great day at work!" Izayoi called out to him.

~ Back With The Kids ~

"You made brownies for lunch right Kago? Can you save me some?" Souta asked her from his spot in the SUV. "Yeah, I'll give you some during lunch," Kagome told him.

"Wench, what's your schedule?" Inuyasha asked her from his seat. Kagome turned around in her seat and looked at him curiously. "Why do you wanna know my schedule Inubaka?" She asked him. "So we could walk you to your class." Miroku piped in. "What are your schedules?" Kagome asked them and smiled when they handed her their schedules before she looked at Sesshomaru who hned and handed her his schedule. "Thank you," Kagome told him with a smile. She got comfortable before she read all of the schedules out loud.

Kagome-

Elective (Art)

Social Studies

Math

Language Arts

Lunch

Elective (Japanese)

Science

P.E

Inuyasha-

Science

Language Arts

Social Studies

Math

Lunch

Elective (Spanish)

Elective (Art)

P.E

Miroku-

Science

Social Studies

Language Arts

Math

Lunch

Elective (Art)

Elective (Spanish)

P.E

Sesshomaru-

Language Arts

Math

Social Studies

Elective (ASL)

Lunch

Elective (Computer Science)

Science

P.E

~ Earlier With The Recess Gang ~

"Have you guys seen your schedules yet?" T.J. asked everyone as he sat down at the cafeteria table for breakfast. "Yup! Got mines last night!" Gus said before holding up his schedule. "Man, I could hardly sleep at all last night!" Vince said. "Me neither! I was too busy thinking about what Principles Prickly told us last year! I still can't believe they turned this place into an academy," Gus said. "With the middle school nearby being shut down for poor repairs it was only logical for them to combine the two schools and turn this school into an academy," Gretchen said.

"Turning the school into an academy means new grades right? That means they'll be new students," T.J. said. "That means I won't be the new kid anymore!" Gus said sadly. "You'll always be Gus to us," Vince said with a smile. "Thanks, guys." Gus smiled back.

"Well, no kids or not, I for one just hope we are all in the same classes," Mikey said. "Don't worry big guy whether were in the same classes or not nothing can break our bond!" T.J. told him with a reassuring smile. "I can't believe we're still talking instead of showing! Now come on fork over the schedules so we can see if we're in the same classes or not!" Spinelli said before grabbing the schedules and look over them.

TJ-

Elective (Art)

Social Studies

Math

Language Arts

Lunch

Elective (Japanese)

Science

P.E

Gus-

Social Studies

Math

Elective (Band)

Science

Lunch

Elective ( German)

Language Arts

P.E

Spinelli-

Science

Elective (Spanish)

Social Studies

Math

Lunch

Language Arts

Elective (Art)

P.E

Gretchen-

Math

Elective (Computer Science)

Language Arts

Social Studies

Lunch

Elective (ASL)

Science

P.E

Mikey-

Elective (Theater)

Language Arts

Science

Elective (Botany)

Lunch

Math

Social Studies

P.E

Vince-

Language Arts

Science

Elective (Art)

Math

Lunch

Social Studies

Elective (Japanese)

P.E

Spinelli's eyes widened before she checked them, again and again, to make sure she was reading them right. "What's the matter, Spinelli?" Vince asked her worriedly.

Spinelli slammed the schedules on the table and spread them out for everyone to see. "Our schedules are different!" She exclaimed causing the rest of the gang to look at the schedules shocked.

"It appears as though we only have lunch and P.E together except for Vince who has math with Spinelli," Gretchen said looking at the schedules before she looked up at the rest of the gang.

"How could this have happened?!" Mikey exclaimed shocked. "This has Prickly's name all over it!" T.J. growled slamming his fist onto the table. "Actually T.J a computer program creates the schedules," Gretchen told him.

"What if someone has the same schedule as me? Does that mean the computer made a mistake?" Gus asked her. They watched as Gretchen pulled out her calculator and typed in an equation. "Highly impossible, according to my calculations there is a .7% chance of students having the same schedule," Gretchen told them as she put her calculator away.

".7% huh? How about a bet, if anyone of us were to find someone with the same schedule as them by lunch they get all of our Winger Dingers?" Vince suggested.

"All of them?" Gus exclaimed with wide eyes. "We've been saving them since summer! There has to be at least 100 of them!" Spinelli said. "Actually Spinelli, there's 162," Gretchen said. "162 Winger Dingers! I'm in!" T.J. grinned. They all looked at each other when the bell rang for first period, and T.J., Vince, and Spinelli smirked. "The bet starts now!" T.J. said with a grin.

~ First Period, With T.J. ~

After finding out where he was supposed to sit T.J. sat at his seat which was towards the back of the class. He glanced at the seat next to him and wondered who his partner for the rest of the year would be; he just hoped it wasn't Randall or one of the Ashley's. He looked around and noticed that the teacher, Mrs. Henderson, was still assigning seats when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket, pulling it out he saw that it was Gus texting in their group chat.

Gus: We still on for our movie marathon at T.J.'s?

Prankster Prince: Can't I gotta go have dinner with the new neighbors

Spinelli: That bites!

Vincenzo: We can always do it some other day

Prankster Prince: You guys go ahead and do it today, I don't wanna ruin your fun

Mikey: It wouldn't be the without you

Gretch: I propose we have the marathon this weekend

Spinelli: Great idea Gretch! We can have a marathon sleepover!

Prankster Prince: I'll ask my parents

T.J. sighed as he stared at his phone, he thought about how bad this year was starting off. Hearing a chair being pulled back he looked at his looked up from his phone when he felt someone sit next to him. His eyes widened when he saw a gorgeous girl with long wavy black hair and ocean blue eyes. She was wearing a baby blue t-shirt, black pants, and white converse.

"Hi, I'm Kagome. Guess we're going to be partners for the rest of the year." Kagome said with a soft smile. "Theodore but you can call me T.J," T.J. said with a grin, he wondered why he told her his first name. "Well T.J I hope we can be friends," Kagome told him with a giggle. "I know we will," T.J. said with a smile.

'Maybe this year's starting off better than I thought.'


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Recess. Has nothing to do with the movie Recess: Taking The Fifth Grade. Miss Finster is still an assistant teacher, King Bob is still king, and the school is now an academy. Spinelli and T.J. do not like each other, they are best friends nothing more. In the story, Grades Kinder through fourth grade only has one teacher, while fifth through eighth changes classes.

Chapter Two:

Kagome and T.J. listened to Mrs. Henderson go over what she expected out of this school year and what they'll be learning before she gave everyone an assignment which was to draw something they liked. They would occasionally quietly talk to each other and joke around with each other whenever she wasn't looking at them. Right before the bell rang Mrs. Henderson handed out a paper for everyone's parents to sign.

"What do you have after this?" T.J. asked Kagome as he folded the paper and put it into his backpack after looking at his schedule before he looked at her. "Let me see," Kagome said before she took her schedule out of her pocket. "I have Social Studies, what about you?" She asked him.

"Really? That's awesome I have Social Studies next too." T.J. told her as they walked together to their next class. "What's your third period?" Kagome asked him curiously. "Unfortunately it's math which I already know I'm going to hate." T.J. groaned as they walked into the classroom. "I have math too weird. I'm starting to think we're going to have all the same the same classes." Kagome told him as she looked for them a seat before they both walked to the back and sat down.

"Really? Can I see your schedule?" T.J. asked her as he got out his schedule. "Thanks," He told Kagome when she gave it to him. He put them both on his desk and looked at them. "We do have the same schedule!" He told her with a grin as Kagome looked at both of them

"Do you mind if I send a pic of this to my friends? We kinda have a bet going on." He asked her. "I don't mind, what's the bet about?" Kagome asked him curiously. "My friend Gretchen said that it was a low percentage of students having the same schedule, so my friend Vince betted that whoever can find someone with the same schedule by lunch they get all of our Winger Dingers, which we've been saving since summer!" He explained to Kagome as he took a picture of the schedules and sent it in the group chat.

Vincenzo: Already?! ️

Prankster Prince: Yup ?

Gus: It's only second period maybe we'll find one too?

Gretch: If that happens the winners will have to split the winnings

Spinelli: I found some guy with three of my classes but that was it! ?

Mikey: Congratulations on your win TJ

Prankster Prince: Thanks Mikey ?

Spinelli: She's your neighbor too?

Prankster Prince: What are you talking about?

Gretch: Look at your addresses

T.J. looked up from his phone before he looked at the schedules. "Did you know we were neighbors?" He asked her. "We are? How come I didn't see you at all while I was moving?" Kagome asked him shocked before she looked at the schedules too. Before he could reply the teacher came in ready to start teaching class.

~ Second Period ~

Gretchen walked into her Computer Science class excitedly. 'Yes, finally a class where I can advance my knowledge of computer abilities although I suspect that I know everything the teacher will be teaching in their lessons.' She thought as she sat at one of the computers in the front of the classroom. Looking around the classroom, she noticed that there were only a couple of other students. Looking at the time she saw that she had five minutes until the final bell, so she decided to see if she had missed any texts in the group chat while she waited for the teacher.

Mikey: I have missed you my friends

Spinelli: It hasn't been that long since we've seen each other Mikey

Gus: It's been only a period

She glanced at the time when she heard the final bell ring before looking at the teacher and noticed that he was gathering a stack of papers together.

Mikey: I know but it feels as if it has been ages

Prankster Prince: We'll see each other during lunch

Spinelli: Besides maybe you'll see one of on the way to your next class

Vincenzo: Plus we all have p.e together

Gretch: While I do like that we have a class together I still do not see the point in us having to participate in a physical education class

Prankster Prince: Because we'll need it?

Vincenzo: Because it's fun for some and meant to teach us about our bodies?

Gretch: I guess so

She stared at her phone with a huff as she thought about what Vince said. 'Why does he have to be correct? Smart and cute.' She thought before her eyes widened. 'He is not cute! He is just my friend nothing more nothing less. Even if I did think he was cute I don't want things to be awkward between us like it was between T.J. and Spinelli.' She thought before she closed her phone and put it down in front of her when the teacher, who announced himself as Mr. Collins, started class.

She listened as he called out names and made sure that everyone was there before he went over the class rules and then the computer rules before asking if anyone had anyone questions.

She didn't have any questions so she watched and listened to the other students ask questions such as if they could be on their phones? Which they could as long as they get their work done. Could they eat near the computers? Which was yes but they couldn't drink anything without a top or lid on it. How was he going to grade them? Assignments were worth 70%, tests were worth 15%, and quizzes were worth 15%. Then he told them that after they were through with our assignments that they were free to do whatever they wanted online or own our phones as long as it was appropriate and that they were quiet.

After that, he told them that their assignment was to set up their computer accounts and the profile for the website he was using for their grades which Gretchen finished in a few minutes. Looking at the time, she noticed that she had plenty of time before class ended so she decided to play words with friends 2, plug her phone into the computer so that it wouldn't die and reply to any text she received in the group chat.

After a while of playing she heard the bell ring to go to the next class. Closing her phone before she logged out of her computer and put up her stuff before she left the class.

~ Third Period ~

Walking into art Vince almost instantly noticed Lawson sitting in the back of the class. After seeing other students walk towards the teacher, who he learned name was Mrs. Henderson, to get their assigned seats he walked towards the teacher praying that he wasn't going to be anywhere near him.

Luckily for him, the teacher sat him in the front of the class and on the opposite side of him. He sat down in his seat before he put his elbow on the desk and his hand on his knuckles while he checked the group chat before sending a text as he waited for the teacher to finish assigning seats to the rest of the students.

Vincenzo: Guys I got a class with Lawson! ?

Gus: That's better than being stuck with Randall

He stared at his phone as he thought about how he was going to that. 'Which one's worse? Randall or Lawson? Randall's a snitch, and as long as I don't do anything, he won't have anything to snitch on me about. Lawson's annoying and will take every opportunity he gets to try and one up me or annoy me.'

Vincenzo: I'll take Randall over Lawson

Vincenzo: What class are you guys in?

Gus: Band we're picking out our instruments today and tomorrow

Gretch: I have language arts

Mikey: I have science, we are going over the rules and procedures for the labs

Prankster Prince: I'm in math ?

Spinelli: I'm in social studies with the Ashleys

Prankster Prince: Really? I just came from there

Spinelli: I didn't even see you ?

Sometimes he wondered if Spinelli was telling the truth when she said she didn't like T.J. anymore or if she didn't want things to be awkward between her and T.J. because he didn't like her anymore.

Prankster Prince: Maybe next time

He glanced to his side when he heard someone slide the chair next to him out, he smiled and waved when he saw that it was Swinger Girl. 'Well, at least my partner's Swinger Girl she's nice.' He thought before he looked at Mrs. Henderson and saw that she was done assigning seats.

Closing his phone and putting it in his pocket before listening to Mrs. Henderson go over what she expected out of this school year and what they'll be learning before she gave everyone an assignment which was to draw something they liked.

'What am I gonna draw? Basketball, football, kickball, my friends, winning? How do I even draw winning? Maybe a trophy?' He wondered as he stared at the paper before he looked at Swinger Girl and asked her what she was going to draw. "I'm gonna draw me swinging high on the swings on the playground, what about you?" Swinger girl asked him as she looked up from her paper at him.

"I don't know, yet I like a lot of things," Vince told her, after a while of thinking he decided to draw a bunch of sports balls and trophies. Every now and then he would hear Lawson try and call his name whenever Mrs. Henderson wasn't paying attention which was often so that he could annoy him but he wasn't going to give him the satisfaction and ignored him.

This continued on for the rest of the class right before the bell rang Mrs. Henderson handed out a paper for everyone's parents to sign. Putting it inside of his backpack and checking his schedule to see what class he was going to next. He walked out of the class as fast as he could so that he could avoid Lawson.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Recess. The story has nothing to do with the movie Recess: Taking The Fifth Grade. Miss Finster is still an assistant teacher, King Bob is still king, and the school is now an academy. Spinelli and T.J. do not like each other, they are best friends nothing more. In the story, Grades Kinder through fourth grade only has one teacher, while fifth through eighth changes classes.

Schedule reminders:

Gretchen:

Math

Elective (Computer Science)

Language Arts

Social Studies

Lunch

Elective (ASL)

Science

P.E

Gus:

Social Studies

Math

Elective (Band)

Science

Lunch

Elective ( German)

Language Arts

P.E

Inuyasha:

Science

Language Arts

Social Studies

Math

Lunch

Elective (Spanish)

Elective (Art)

P.E

Mikey:

Elective (Theater)

Language Arts

Science

Elective (Botany)

Lunch

Math

Social Studies

P.E

Kagome:

Elective (Art)

Social Studies

Math

Language Arts

Lunch

Elective (Japanese)

Science

P.E

Mikey:

Elective (Theater)

Language Arts

Science

Elective (Botany)

Lunch

Math

Social Studies

P.E

Miroku:

Science

Social Studies

Language Arts

Math

Lunch

Elective (Art)

Elective (Spanish)

P.E

Sesshomaru:

Language Arts

Math

Social Studies

Elective (ASL)

Lunch

Elective (Computer Science)

Science

P.E

Spinelli:

Science

Elective (Spanish)

Social Studies

Math

Lunch

Language Arts

Elective (Art)

P.E

TJ:

Elective (Art)

Social Studies

Math

Language Arts

Lunch

Elective (Japanese)

Science

P.E

Vince:

Language Arts

Science

Elective (Art)

Math

Lunch

Social Studies

Elective (Japanese)

P.E

Chapter Three:

~ Fourth Period ~

Mikey walked to his botany class humming a happy tune. He had been looking forward to this class ever since he saw his schedule although it was farther from his last class than the other ones had been but it was closer to the cafeteria, and he had seen T.J and his new friend Kagome, who he thought seemed nice, on their way to their class. Close enough for him to be the fifth or sixth kid in line. Walking into the classroom he smiled widely at all of the plants he saw in the classroom. 'There must be at least a hundred here!' He thought happily as he walked around the classroom looking at each one of them.

Looking around he noticed it was just him, the teacher, and a couple of other students. 'I must have gotten too excited and got to the class way early.' He thought as he sat down in the middle of the class on the edge of the row. He thought he saw Kurst walk by the classroom with her friends and was proven right when she walked in not even ten seconds later. He watched as she walked to the back and plopped into her seat. 'Well, I have a familiar face in my new favorite class!' He thought. Smiling a little to himself, he took his phone out of his pocket.

Mikey: Only one more period until we are able to see each other again my friends. I hope everyone is having a glorious 4th period!

Prankster Prince: It hasn't started yet big guy but I highly doubt language arts can be glorious

Gretch: It won't be too bad T.J, I know Mr. Walkins will make the class both fun as educational

Vincenzo: I don't know about the fun part I almost fell asleep in his class

Prankster Prince: So it's gonna be boring?!

Spinelli: anyway, forget language arts does anyone know what we're having for lunch?

Vincenzo: Hopefully there's a new menu this year

Gretch: I believe we are going to be having sloppy joes for lunch

'Mmmm sloppy joes, now I really can't wait for lunch.' Mikey thought as he looked at the time on his phone when the bell for class to start rang. Mikey read the last text message before he closed his phone before putting it in his pocket before looking at the teacher as the rest of the students walked into class and sat in their seats. "Good morning class my name is Miss Sage, and I will be your teacher. I hope we can get along and have a marvelous school year as I teach you about the many wonderful things about plants." Miss Sage started before she began the lesson for the period.

Throughout the period Mikey listened excitedly and intensely until the bell rang for lunch. 'Time for lunch. and to see my friends' Mikey thought as he walked to the cafeteria.

~ Lunch ~

"Hey, guys!" Gus called out excitedly as he walked over towards the lunch table with his lunch. On the left side of the table was Vince, Gretchen, and Mikey. On the right side of the table was Spinelli who sat in front of Gretchen, and now Gus who was sitting in front of Mikey. "Hello, Gus." Mikey greeted him with a smile. "Can you believe recess for us isn't at ten anymore but after lunch?" Vince asked as he looked at everyone at the table.

"I know! It's bad enough we have to walk round to our classes now, but now we have to wait until after lunch for recess!" Spinelli growled as she slammed her fist onto the table angrily. "Why did they do that?" Gu asked as he looked at Gretchen, figuring that she knew why. "Although I do not agree with them changing the time for recess. They changed it so that it wouldn't interfere with our studies." Gretchen told them.

"Studies smuties it's taking time out of not only our playing time but the time all of us can spend hanging out together," Spinelli said. "Speaking of all of us, where's T.J.?" Gus asked as he took a bite out of his sloppy joe. "Maybe he's still coming from class?" Vince suggested with a slight shrug. "Or maybe he's hanging out with his new friend," Spinelli said as she pointed at T.J. who was walking towards their table while talking with Kagome.

"Hey, guys whatsup?" T.J. smiled as he sat next to Spinelli with Kagome sitting on his left. "Hey, Teej, who's your friend?" Vince asked as he looked a Kagome who smiled and waved. "Guys this is Kagome, Kagome these are my friends Spinelli, Vince, Gretchen, Gus, and Mikey." T.J. introduced everyone, who each said hi or hello when their name was called.

"Have you toured the school?" Gus asked Kagome. "I only saw where my classes are," Kagome told him. "We can show you during recess?" Vince offered her. "That would be nice, thanks." Kagome smiled. She listened as everyone talked to each other about who they had in their classes while she was looking around the cafeteria for her brothers.

"Looking for someone?" She heard Spinelli ask. "Just my brothers," Kagome told her as she looked at her. "What do they look like? Maybe I can see them." Mikey suggested to her. "Thanks, normally there's no way you can miss three of them the other two. I guess it wouldn't be hard to not see them. Which is why I'm surprised I haven't seen them yet." Kagome told him. 'She has five brothers?!' Ran through everyone's mind as they stared at Kagome.

T.J. was going to suggest that they weren't in the cafeteria yet when Gus cut him off. "Oh my gosh, guys that kid with white hair just knocked down corn chip girl!" Gus exclaimed causing everyone at the table to look at where he was looking. T.J., Gus, Gretchen, Vince, and Mikey looked wondering who would knock down corn chip girl and have white hair.

Kagome looked hoping that it wasn't Inuyasha, just someone that matched his description. She almost groaned out loud when she saw him standing over who she guessed was corn chip girl, he was giving her a dirty look with his tray in his hands. She was going to get up, go over and help her up when she saw Miroku lightly slap Inuyasha in the back of his head and helped her up before walking with him to their table.

"Of course he would be hanging out with Lawson and his crew. I don't know why the other guy is too, he seems nice." Spinelli said when she saw them sit down with Lawson and his friends. "I don't know Spinelli maybe they know each other? They are kind of dressed alike but in different colored hoodies." Gus pointed out.

"Cause they're twins who like to dress alike but in their favorite colors and they pretty much go everywhere unless they're fighting but that's rare," Kagome told them as she finished her sloppy joe. "Really? How do you know they're twins?" Vince asked her as he looked between both Miroku and Inuyasha.

"Cause they're my brothers," Kagome responded as she opened her strawberry milk. "The albino is Inuyasha, but you can call him Inutrasha or Inubaka and the other one is Miroku." She continued before taking a sip of her milk.

"The resemblance between you and Miroku are uncanny. At first glance, I would have probably assumed that you two were twins and that Inuyasha was a good friend of Miroku's." Gretchen said as she looked between Miroku and Kagome, comparing the two of them in her head.

"We get that a lot. They always assume it's me and Miroku or Sesshomaru and Inuyasha." Kagome told Gretchen with a slight shrug before finishing her strawberry milk while everyone else finished their lunch.

~ Fifth Period ~

Gus hummed to himself as he walked excitedly into his fifth-period class. He had picked the course because he had thought that learning German would either help him in the military one day or would be something fun to know. He just hoped he wouldn't regret picking German over Spanish and Japanese like Spinelli, Vince, and T.J. did.

Although he couldn't help but wonder why T.J. and Vince had picked Japanse as their language elective. Taking his seat in the front row, Gus placed his camouflage green backpack by his feet. Pulling his phone out of his pocket he messaged the group even though his question was only for two of the members.

Vincenzo: It sounded exciting

Prankster Prince: Plus there's anime!

Vincenzo: ANIME!

Spinelli: I was hoping to get through one day without someone mentioning anime -_-

Vincenzo: Anime is amazing!

Gretch: Are you two planning to travel to Japan in the future?

Gus: Are you guys watching my hero academia?

Spinelli: I should've known you'd watch anime Gus

Gus: What's that suppose to mean?

After waiting for Spinelli to reply for five minutes, Gus sighed before closing his phone and put it in his pocket. Laying his head on his desk, he wondered what exactly Spinelli had meant when she said that.

He looked at the door when he heard the classroom door open right when the bell for class rung. "Good evening class! My name is Mr. Schmidt. I have so much fun and educational opportunities planned for us this year from tasting authentic food to taking field trips!" Mr. Schmidt exclaimed excitedly as he walked towards his desk.

Gus smiled excitedly at the thought of the field trips they were going to take. He listened to the teacher continue to talk about what they were going to do for the rest of the year while he logged into his computer to take attendance.

Looking around he wondered if he would see anyone he knew. 'Hustler kid's in here?' He thought when he heard him reply to his name before looking back to the front of the classroom while he half listened to Mr. Schmidt call out the rest of the names.

~ Sixth Period ~

Spinelli huffed to herself as she walked to her Spanish class. She didn't want to go to class, she wanted to stay in recess for the rest of the day. She glanced at the time on her phone, already counting down the minutes until the seventh period began and she could see her friends again.

Walking into the classroom she saw one of Kagome's brothers sitting in the back with his head laid on the desk and his eyes were closed. She wondered if he was asleep or if his eyes were just closed. 'What was his name? Was it Inuyashe? No, that doesn't sound right. Was it Inutasha? No that doesn't sound right either! Didn't Kagome call him Inubaka? I think she did, but I think that was either a nickname or an insult.' She thought as she remembered how angry he became at hearing the name.

She continued to think about what it could possibly be as took her orange backpack off putting it next to her chair as she sat down in a seat in the middle of the row on the far right of the classroom. 'Whatever I'll figure it out when the teacher calls his name, or I can ask T.J. to ask Kagome.' Spinelli thought as she watched the teacher walk into the room and sit down at her desk.

"Hola clase me llamo señora Taylor y soy tu profesora de español. That means hello class my name is Mrs. Taylor and I am your Spanish teacher. For the first few weeks, we will be learning basic Spanish before moving onto slightly more intermediate levels of Spanish." Mrs. Taylor told everyone before she looked for the class roster and began to take attendance.

She stopped paying attention, half listened to the teacher call out students names knowing she wouldn't get to her name soon, and boredly watched kids respond to their names. 'Hustler kid's in here? I didn't even see him.' She thought when she heard his name before she turned to look at him. Mrs. Taylor continued to call out names, and Spinelli stopped paying attention only listening for her name. After saying that she was present, she looked around the classroom boredly until Mrs. Taylor called out one name in particular.

"Inu-yasha Takahashi?" Mrs. Taylor called out. 'I was close! It's Inuyasha, I was off by like what one letter?' Spinelli thought with a slight grin. She watched as Inuyasha sat up and rose his hand a little before he stretched his arms above his head.

"Did I pronounce that right? I apologize if I didn't." Mrs. Taylor told him. "It's put together, it's pronounced Inuyasha," Inuyasha told her. Mrs. Taylor nodded before she finished calling attendance after that she spent the class period talking about her expectations for the school year and everything they were going to be doing.

Spinelli boredly listened to her not noticing that Inuyasha glanced in her direction.


End file.
